Resupply Crate
An ammunition, or resupply crate, is an interactive object seen in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: World at War Ammo bags are briefly seen in the level "Breaking Point". In multiplayer, they are the targets for bombs in Sabotage and Search and Destroy. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign Ammo crates can be found throughout the campaign, most notably in levels such as "Exodus", where they were airdropped from planes, and "Wolverines!", where it is seen on the roof of Nate's Restaurant, near the alley, and in front of Joe's Diner. They give the player ammo, up to the absolute full count. This also includes stun, flash, smoke, and frag grenades. The ammo crate will also replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. Special Ops Ammo Crates can be seen in the Special Ops mission "Homeland Security", which is important if the player runs out of M14 EBR ammo, but it is very risky to get to the ammo crate, as an intense battle is going on so that the player can be killed in seconds being caught in a firefight. Multiplayer An Ammo Crate can be obtained from either the Care Package or the Emergency Airdrop killstreak rewards. It is not unlockable from the killstreak menu. There is around a 14% chance of getting an ammo crate from a care package and a 40% chance of getting an ammo crate as one of the four emergency airdrop packages. The Ammo Crate gives max ammo for both guns and refills equipment and special grenades. The pickup symbol for the ammo crate is the word AMMO on top of an upside down triangle. Although the Ammo crate fully replenishes all ammo and equipment, it is the least useful item to receive from a care package. It is justifiably seen as a symbol of bad luck, as well as a rip-off considering how much it took to earn the care package. Adding further to its uselessness is the fact that no bonus Share Package XP is given should a teammate take the crate. In the end, the Ammo crate should best be used by a teammate needing ammo the most, and should there not be a need to resupply by any teammates, the crate should be used as a trap to lure enemy players to attempt to steal it. Call of Duty: Black Ops Despite the Care Package requiring 5 kill streak, Resupply is once again a possible care package outcome, this time with the symbol resembling that of a magazine (crescent-shaped). It is basically the same as in the previous games. Many users frown on the Ammo package, but it can be extremely useful and even life saving if a user is running low on ammo. The Ammo package provides an alternative to Scavenger, which does not tie up a perk slot, and is even better in that it resupplies all weapons/equipment fully, whereas Scavenger has limitations. It can be quite useful if the player is low on ammo with no enemy weapons on the ground nearby, or it can be used to unlock Hardline Pro; one of the challenges to unlock it is to share 10 care packages with teammates, making the Resupply ideal to meet this goal. In addition, with Hardline Pro a resupply can be changed to something else by double tapping X. In addition, players do receive a Share Package XP bonus for sharing Resupply crates. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign Ammo crates returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In campaign mode, they are obtainable from many Delta Force missions, such as "Black Tuesday", "Bag and Drag" and "Down the Rabbit Hole". As always, they provide a full refill on the player's currently obtained weapons and restocks on grenades and 9-bangs, flashbangs, etc. Multiplayer Ammo crates are available in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. Special Ops Ammo crates appear in Special Ops Mission Mode levels. Levels containing ammo crates are the same as the campaign's missions, but can appear in various other missions due to the mode's cooperative combat, Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' Campaign]] For the first time in a Treyarch game, Ammo Crates are available in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign, while prior to its release they only appeared in Infinity Ward campaigns. Trivia *If the player has a Tactical Insertion in use, and a Care Package is called in, the chance of an Ammo Crate decreases to around 0.5%, as there could be multiple Insertions. *The sound effect heard after collecting a resupply is the empty reload sound of the M4A1 and M16A4 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *This killstreak is the only way to restore lost equipment and launcher ammunition in Call of Duty: Black Ops in one life. *It is possible to obtain two (or potentially four, as is the case with C4) of any equipment in Black Ops, provided the starting equipment is already deployed. However, if one attempts to pick up their deployed equipment, it will simply disappear. This is not possible in any other way. Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards